


wrecked

by cielacca



Category: Naruto
Genre: I use they/them for Orochimaru in this fic, Orochimaru gets real horny and surprises Jiraiya, Other, this is real nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: Jiraiya comes home to a needy Orochimaru.





	wrecked

Orochimaru has worked themself up into quite a state, Jiraiya realizes. They're sweating and naked on Jiraiya's bed when Jiraiya walks in the door of his sparse apartment. Their long, sleek hair is tangled and sticking to their chest. Orochimaru's voice sounds thin and reedy, and Jiraiya suspects they are long past coherence. Back bowed, Orochimaru has worked three fingers into themself. It won't be enough -- Orochimaru knows that. Jiraiya knows that.

 

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya says, teasing, making his presence known -- though it's more of a formality. Even in this state, Orochimaru is still an elite ninja. He knew Jiraiya was there the moment he stepped into his apartment.

 

As an answer, Orochimaru groans, long and low. Jiraiya takes a step forward, sliding off his outer layers and the bag on his back. He reaches the bed and leans down. "How are we doing?" Jiraiya teases, searching Orochimaru's face.

 

Orochimaru rolls onto their back and sits up, fluid and graceful, sliding their fingers out with a moan. Sultry, legs folded and back straight, they lift their eyes to meet Jiraiya's own. "Jiraiya," Orochimaru says, drawing it out, lolling their tongue out on the last 'a.' Jiraiya holds their gaze. Orochimaru wants to be seductive. Jiraiya doesn't want to give them the satisfaction -- never mind the fact that everything Orochimaru does works on Jiraiya. Orochimaru doesn't need to try.

 

Orochimaru's eyes look up and down Jiraiya's form. Jiraiya can see them taking in his wide chest, his strong arms. Orochimaru keeps his eyes half-lidded, golden irises hidden under long lashes. They are still breathing heavily. Jiraiya suspects they've been like this for at least an hour. Maybe more.  _ Fond of torture, that one is, _ Jiraiya thinks to himself.

 

Finally, after several long moments where neither Jiraiya nor Orochimaru are willing to make the first move, Orochimaru relents and reaches for Jiraiya's hand. Orochimaru's fingers drag down the side of his palm, practically dripping wet. The pads of their fingers feel warped, not smooth, like usual.  _ So, more than an hour _ , Jiraiya thinks. Orochimaru brings their other hand to Jiraiya's chin, pulling his face closer. Jiraiya lets them, making a low noise in his throat.

 

"What is it, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya says. He likes to make Orochimaru come to him. Orochimaru, temperamental and impatient, likes getting what they want. From Jiraiya, they always do -- but not without a little work. 

 

Orochimaru looks into Jiraiya's eyes. "Jiraiya," they say again, like a chant, like a prayer. They lean closer. "Want your fat cock inside me. Want you to make me feel good." Orochimaru presses their lips together, sliding that long tongue inside Jiraiya's mouth. Orochimaru leans back as the two of them kiss, moving Jiraiya's hand to their ass, drawing Jiraiya back onto the bed. As Orochimaru pulls Jiraiya down on top of them, Jiraiya slides two of his fingers inside Orochimaru, who moans appreciatively into Jiraiya's mouth. He feels spread open, stretched -- but Orochimaru knows his limits well, and he knows Jiraiya -- when Jiraiya slides inside, the way Orochimaru is now, they will still feel every inch.

 

As Jiraiya explores inside Orochimaru, feeling them with his fingertips, Orochimaru is re-situating themself on the bed, wrapping their legs around Jiraiya's back and carding thin, skilled fingers through Jiraiya's long hair. Jiraiya murmurs encouragements into Orochimaru's neck, though that kind of sentimentality is more to Jiraiya's tastes than Orochimaru's. Jiraiya mouths at Orochimaru's ear, pushing sweaty hair off their forehead with the hand not buried between their legs.

 

Orochimaru looks wrecked. Their eyes are unfocused now that Jiraiya's hands are on their body. The tangles in their hair are getting worse, even as Jiraiya is trying to mitigate the situation by fanning it out around the two of them. They keep squirming, which is unlike them -- it makes Jiraiya smile to himself. He makes Orochimaru impatient. Rubs them the wrong way.  _ Or the right way. _ Jiraiya thinks to himself with a laugh. Their hands move constantly, touching and feeling, sometimes attempting to maneuver Jiraiya's body even as Orochimaru surely knows it’s useless. Heels dig in to Jiraiya's back, slender arms around his neck -- but he continues gently exploring, pressing kisses against Orochimaru's damp skin unperturbed.

 

Jiraiya pulls his fingers out of Orochimaru's hole, which earns him an upset huff. Jiraiya lifts himself up, unwraps Orochimaru from his body, and sits back on his folded legs. "Well? Get yourself ready for me.”

 

Orochimaru, legs spread and completely open, lets a wide smile slowly cross their face, sliding their long tongue out again to wet their lips. They lift themself up, turning their back to Jiraiya. Orochimaru presses their hands against the wall and looks coyly over their shoulder. When they move their knees farther apart and present their ass to Jiraiya, he becomes intensely aware of his own hard cock. He’s been hard for a few minutes now -- the way Orochimaru feels around his fingers is enough -- but now he’s driven nearly to distraction. Orochimaru is still looking back at Jiraiya, and if the sly smile just barely hidden by the curve of their shoulder is any indication, they know Jiraiya is right where they want him. 

 

Jiraiya moves, pulling off his shirt and pants, reaching out to hold Orochimaru’s hip with one hand and pull his cock out with the other. He presses the head of his cock against Orochimaru’s wet opening, holding it there. Orochimaru whines -- a true whine, petulant. They shift their hips, bending their back to press against Jiraiya’s cock. Jiraiya moves to compensate for it, and Orochimaru makes a frustrated noise. 

 

Jiraiya smirks, meeting Orochimaru’s eyes as they glare at him from behind a damp curtain of hair. He begins to press inside them, moving his other hand to grab Orochimaru’s other hip and pull them towards him. As Jiraiya presses against the tight muscle, Orochimaru tips their head back to rest it against Jiraiya’s shoulder. Jiraiya reaches up and brushes the hair off Orochimaru’s neck. The action is surprisingly tender, even as Orochimaru moans loudly into Jiraiya’s ear and Jiraiya feels his cock finally slide inside Orochimaru. 

 

Jiraiya slowly pushes in farther. Jiraiya knows Orochimaru is well prepared, but not loose enough that they don’t feel the stretch of their own muscles around Jiraiya’s cock as he slides deeper. Every exhale is a moan; Orochimaru buries their hand in Jiraiya’s hair, pressing the two of them as close together as they can be. Jiraiya feels his hips against Orochimaru’s ass. It’s a sensation he’s completely addicted to. Orochimaru bites at Jiraiya’s neck as he bottoms out. 

 

Jiraiya holds them together like that for a few moments, Orochimaru breathing heavily against his neck and alternating small bites and long licks with his tongue. Jiraiya focuses on the sensation of his stomach and chest against Orochimaru’s back, skin to skin. When it comes to Orochimaru, volatile and fussy, Jiraiya savors all sensations -- he never knows when he’ll get to feel them again. 

 

When Orochimaru whispers into Jiraiya’s ear, voice hoarse and desperate, babbling,  _ fuck me, fuck me hard, Jiraiya, break me, I want to feel you _ \-- Jiraiya moves his hand to hold it against Orochimaru’s neck, caging them in, and pulls out so only the head of his cock is inside Orochimaru, and slams back inside. 

 

He keeps up a relentless pace, holding Orochimaru firmly against him so that he can thrust inside him just how he wants. Orochimaru, for their part, is along for the ride. They had, after all, gone to all the trouble to get Jiraiya worked up for them -- they might as well reap the rewards. Orochimaru is moaning, breathy, and occasionally managing to say something to Jiraiya,  _ keep going, don’t stop, harder, harder, harder. _ They make no move to touch themself. When Jiraiya asks them about it, panting, “if you want to come, you can,” Orochimaru makes some approximation of a head shake. “Want to come on your thick cock.”

 

That makes Jiraiya groan, bury his head in Orochimaru’s neck and change his position just a little so he can pound even harder into Orochimaru. The sound Orochimaru makes then is more like a wail, though Jiraiya is hesitant to use a word so undignified for someone who is usually so composed and careful. 

 

The both of them are slick with sweat now, and Orochimaru had gotten themselves so wet before Jiraiya arrived that the wetness is now spread over their ass and thighs, and Jiraiya can feel it every time the two of them slam together. It’s intoxicating. 

 

Jiraiya can feel his orgasm building, the sensation swirling, and he moves his hand away from where it was pressed against Orochimaru’s neck to turn their head, smashing their lips together. Orochimaru shoves their tongue down Jiraiya’s throat (and Jiraiya has read this phrase a hundred times before, but Orochimaru gives it new,  _ wonderful _ meaning). 

 

Jiraiya feels himself getting closer and closer, and angles himself to slide inside Orochimaru just how they like, hitting the spot inside them that Jiraiya knows will undo them. Orochimaru moans into Jiraiya’s mouth, flicking their tongue, and Jiraiya hears the moans increase in pitch, breathy, desperate -- until Orochimaru clenches around him, and with a gasp and a full-body shudder, Orochimaru comes. They clench and unclench around Jiraiya, rhythmic, cathartic, and he has to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming. 

 

Orochimaru feels Jiraiya slide out the inch or two he has to to grip his cock, and with a slurred and hoarse, “what are you doing?” Orochimaru turns to look at him. Their eyes are hazy. Jiraiya can already feel their body sag against him. Orochimaru is spent. Jiraiya wants to lay them down, lick them clean, but first -- “wanna come on your hole.” 

 

Orochimaru exhales, releases their breath in a rush, and Jiraiya suspects that if they had more energy it would have been a whine, but as they are it’s clearly all they can do to stay upright (which Jiraiya is silently congratulating himself for). They hang their head and untangle their hand from Jiraiya’s hair, reaching for their own ass to grab and spread it for Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya fleetingly thinks about what a gift Orochimaru is as he looks at their wet, spent hole, but he’s still desperate and on the edge of coming himself, so he starts pumping his cock roughly, mimicking the way he had been thrusting inside Orochimaru, thinking of how they felt when they came around him. 

 

It doesn’t take long. The sight before him, Orochimaru, trembling with the effort of holding themself up, drenched, long hair a curtain around their face, and the memory of how they felt around him -- Jiraiya is coming with a gasp and a groan after just a few moments. Orochimaru flinches with surprise and sighs when Jiraiya’s cum paints their lower back, slides down to drip over their sensitive hole. Orochimaru rolls their neck, stretching, and Jiraiya hears the softest exhalation, a quiet groan. Jiraiya just watches, breathing heavily. His cock twitches a few more times, but exhaustion begins to take hold of him too. 

 

He leans forward. “Let’s lie down,” he murmurs into Orochimaru’s ear, and rubs a large hand comfortingly over their stomach. Orochimaru practically drops, going limp against Jiraiya, who carefully situates the both of them on the bed. 

 

He pulls Orochimaru close, chest-to-back, presses a thick thigh in between Orochimaru’s own. Orochimaru molds to him, leaning their head back. They are filthy, the both of them -- soon the discomfort will outweigh the exhaustion, but for now, Jiraiya wants to hold Orochimaru close and recover. 

 

Jiraiya catches a hint of a smile on Orochimaru’s lips as they lie tangled together. 

 

“What got ahold of you this afternoon?” Jiraiya asks, voice quiet. 

 

Orochimaru hums. “You,” they say simply, opening their eyes and looking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya feels a brief tightness in his chest, but it passes. He smiles. 

 

“Give me a little warning next time, ok?” Jiraiya teases, but he doesn’t mean it. Orochimaru grunts, flicking their hand dismissively. 

 

“You knew I was here,” they say, closing their eyes again. And they’re right. 

 

Jiraiya always knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh... this is nasty!! but Orochimaru made me do it. They are too powerful.


End file.
